Three dimensional fabric substrates are well known in the art. The purpose of these past products has been to provide a composite fabric which will provide insulation and/or cushioning.
For instance, a stitchbonded nonwoven fabric is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,876,128 to Zafiroglu, which is incorporated herein by reference. In particular, the '128 patent discloses a stitchbonded fabric made to have improved insulating and stretchability characteristics and good laundering durability. The stitchbonded fabric is formed from a bonded fibrous layer stitchbonded with elastic thread under tension, which is then subjected to a relaxed shrinkage treatment to increase its thickness and volume. Alternatively, instead of inserting the yarn into the fibrous layer in an elongated condition, part or all of the retractive force can be supplied by shrinkage of the yarn. The shrinkage can be activated, for example, by heat, steam or a suitable chemical treatment after the yarn has been stitched into the fibrous layer.
In addition to single layer fabrics, multi-layer composite fabrics have also been constructed in the past having specially designed three dimensional conformations. The layers of these composite fabrics, however, were typically laminated together. Consequently, the composite fabrics lacked in durability and cohesiveness.
Although the above-described fabrics have performed satisfactory in several uses, their utility as an insulating fabric could be greatly enhanced, especially if significant increases could be made in the specific volume of the fabrics and in their resistance to deterioration by repeated washing. As such, a need currently exists for an improved three dimensional fabric and method for manufacturing the fabric. In particular, a need exists for a three dimensional fabric that is durable, that can be repeatedly laundered, that has good cushioning properties, that has good moisture management properties, that can be made stretchable, and that can be easily manufactured.